1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing an image, which can correct image distortion caused by a hand shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts have been made to correct still image distortion caused by hand shake by properly adjusting the position of a lens or a sensor by using a gyrometer in a digital camera. That is, physically shaking variables have been removed by moving the lens or sensor in a direction opposite to the detected camera shake. Other attempts have been made to correct still image distortion caused by hand shake by photographing a plurality of images in short shutter intervals and calculating position differences between the images.
However, the first attempts of using the gyrometer have disadvantages in that a camera module requires not only the gyrometer but also hardware for moving the lens or the sensor, which is not suitable for the trend toward a smaller mobile phone camera. The second attempts of calculating the position differences by using the plurality of images have disadvantages in that a camera module requires a frame memory capable of storing the plurality of images and it is difficult to directly mount the frame memory on the camera module because the amount of calculated data stored in the frame memory is so huge.